<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but you ain't got my number (no, you can't pin me down) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363380">but you ain't got my number (no, you can't pin me down)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Future Fic, Gen, Journalism, M/M, Outing, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Social Media, Twitter, Unconventional Format, i just want variety, man fuck gossip blogs yes perez hilton i do mean you, my homies dont actually hate minyard josten rivalry, no minyard josten rivalry my homies hate minyard josten rivalry, title from can't pin me down by marina, you can write whatever you want im not gonna stop you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>neil josten versus the internet, a story told over 15 years</p><p>(featuring andrew minyard, a hug, and terrible journalism)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2006 - 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI yeah so i got super bored of minyard-josten rivalry fics so quick but i'm also a slut for social media fics i think i've read all of them in the aftg fandom so here's my attempt at writing a media fic compliant with nora's ec! i honestly love her ec i think a lot of people misunderstand what she's saying so they just ignore it or openly bash her for it which SUCKS you know who you are anyways i just want this out of my drafts man i spent too long writing it</p><p>before you start reading i have a few things to say!</p><p>1) i'm so sorry about all of the "journalism" you're about to read. my entire experience with writing news articles is editing in my middle school paper for two years and i was in charge of art</p><p>2) i did this all on a school chromebook and if they come for me i'm taking all of you down with me</p><p>3) i wasn't on the internet in 2007 because i couldn't read in 2007 but if i did then 60% of this would be allison reynolds on myspace</p><p>4) please enable creators skin! it doesn't change much but (especially in the second chapter) just adds to the effect i'm trying to go for </p><p>5) i used a lot of real sports documentation as a reference and i never want to see that much sports stuff ever again in my life. i also used the hockey fandom as my fandom reference which was such a mistake are y'all ok in there</p><p>have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Neil Josten: Everything We Know About Palmetto State’s New Striker</b><br/>
August 27, 2006</p><p>Comments<br/>
<em>Anonymous</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> So he’s a first year nobody from small town Arizona that we know virtually nothing about besides his name and age? The foxes are such a joke it’s not even funny</p>
</blockquote><em>Anonymous</em><blockquote>
  <p>excited to see where he goes! With his speed he’s got so much potential even if he’s not great yet</p>
</blockquote><em>Anonymous</em><blockquote>
  <p>first minyard, now this kid? wymacks absolutely batshit at this point. how have they not fired him yet?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>Anonymous replied</em><br/>
I guess you really do get some privileges when you’re trained by the inventor of the sport</p>
</blockquote><em>Anonymous</em><blockquote>
  <p>These are the standards of the team that stole Kevin?</p>
</blockquote><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Kathy Ferdinand</b> @kferdinand<br/>Be sure to tune in today for an interview with exy star Kevin Day and teammate Neil Josten!<blockquote>
  <p><b>Hubert</b> @H_Roman92<br/>
<em>replying to @kferdinand</em><br/>
So nobody bothered to give the Josten kid any media training before they let him loose? Shouldve known to expect nothing much from the foxes</p>
</blockquote><b>Kathy Ferdinand</b> @kferdinand<br/>[CLIP] Neil Josten: “I have a bit of an attitude problem.” <span class="u">youtu.be/8ybW48rKBME</span><blockquote>
  <p><b>gia</b> @luvbug69<br/>
<em>replying to @kferdinand</em><br/>
i don’t know shit about exy but i think i’m in love with the short kid</p>
</blockquote><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Showing results for: foxes vs terrapins</em><br/><sub>About 11,900,000 results (0.49 seconds)</sub><p><b>Palmetto Foxes Scrape Together Win After Teammate’s Overdose</b><br/>
September 1, 2006</p><p><b>The Impossible Save, and Other Highlights of Foxes vs Terrapins</b><br/>
September 1, 2006</p><p><b>After Last Minute Lineup Change, PSU Narrowly Beats Belmonte Terrapins</b><br/>
September 2, 2006</p><p><b>Will The Foxes Really Be Able To Last With Just 9 Teammates?</b><br/>
September 3, 2006<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>TRANSCRIPT: Exyology Podcast</b><br/>
<em>Sunday, October 15, 2006</em></p><p>…<br/>
<b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> Speaking of insane, did you catch the Ravens game on last night?</p><p><b>Phillip Conley:</b> Against the foxes? Holy shit, I felt so bad for them. They played so well but there was no way they were winning with just one goalkeeper.</p><p><b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> No, no, get this. The Ravens scored 13 points right?</p><p><b>Phillip Conley:</b> Yeah?</p><p><b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> Minyard blocked 117 more.</p><p><b>Phillip Conley:</b> No fucking way.</p><p><b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> Way.</p><p><b>Phillip Conley:</b> How’s that even possible?</p><p><b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> The kids a beast, even all drugged up like that.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>PSU Foxes Updates</b> @PSUFox<br/>
Neil Josten on the Ravens: “I could barely tolerate them for two weeks... They're horrible human beings.” <span class="u">youtu.be/J1c2KzJbcGA</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="big">Google</span>
  </p>
  <p>neil josten <b>perfect court</b> - Google Search</p>
  <p>neil josten <b>evermore</b></p>
  <p>neil josten <b>ravens</b></p>
  <p>neil josten <b>riko moriyama</b></p>
  <p>neil josten <b>number four</b></p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Neil Josten: What Went Down In Baltimore</b><br/>March 28, 2007<p><b>College Exy Player Injured During Kidnapping, Secret Identity Revealed</b><br/>
March 28, 2007</p><p><b>In Case You Missed It, Here’s What’s Going On In The Exy World: Kidnapping, Serial Killers, and Secret Fathers</b><br/>
March 30, 2007</p><p><b>Opinion: Neil Josten and the Foxes</b><br/>
March 29, 2007</p><p>Comments<br/>
<em>Anonymous</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>This is extremely distasteful. A teenage boy was kidnapped and presumably tortured, and all you want to do is talk about his university's reputation. Palmetto State will be fine, let the damn kid keep playing.</p>
</blockquote><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Henry Hahn</b> @hhahn2143<br/>Please tell me the Trojans didn’t actually just throw the game<blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<b>Keegan</b> @hobbs_keegan<br/>
<em>replying to @hhahn2143</em><br/>
No way, what’d they do?</p>
  <p><b>Henry Hahn</b> @hhahn2143<br/>
<em>replying to @hobbs_keegan</em><br/>
They reduced their lineup to 9 people so they’d be even with the foxes</p>
  <p><b>Keegan</b> @hobbs_keegan<br/>
<em>replying to @hhahn2143</em><br/>
Jesus. They should have just taken the win and moved on</p>
</blockquote><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Q. So how did the foxes manage to get this far in the championships? I thought they were just a PR stunt.</b><p>A. Good question! Honestly, if you were to tell me a year ago that the PSU foxes would make it to the final round of the championships, I’d laugh in your face. I don’t think I’ve even fully realized it yet.</p><p>But l think most people underestimate the sheer talent of the foxes. Yes, they’re a team of addicts, trailer trash, and kids from broken homes, but their pasts do not negate the fact that <em>these kids can really play</em>. I wish I could give you a straight answer, but I honestly don’t know what happened in between last year and this to account for such a drastic turn around. After the death of Gordon, we all thought this was finally going to be the year that the foxes got demoted to Class II. But instead, we got the most shocking underdog story to ever come out of exy. </p><p>Maybe it was the arrival of Neil Josten, the most improved player in college exy. Maybe it was Andrew Minyard’s sudden sobriety. Maybe it was the team banding together in the wake of a tragedy. Maybe it was Kevin Day’s fierce determination to rebuild himself after his injury. Maybe it was all of the above. Unless David Wymack comes knocking at my door with all the answers, I’ll probably never be able to tell you what exactly it was that did it. But whatever it is, I’m damn thankful it happened. These kids deserve a break for once. </p><p>
  <sub>Sorted in: #PSU Foxes, #Palmetto State University, #Exy Questions, #2006-2007 College Season</sub><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="big">Google</span>
  </p>
  <p>foxes vs ravens <b>live stream</b> - Google Search</p>
  <p>foxes vs ravens <b>exy</b></p>
  <p>foxes vs ravens <b>game</b></p>
  <p>foxes vs ravens <b>stats</b></p>
  <p>foxes vs ravens <b>prediction</b></p>
  <p>foxes vs ravens <b>tickets</b></p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>PSU Foxes Updates</b> @PSUFox · August 24, 2007<br/>Neil Josten scores the first goal of the 2007-2008 season! <span class="u">youtu.be/zeZWZhvc8zI</span><p><b>PSU Foxes Updates</b> @PSUFox · December 3, 2007<br/>
Neil Josten improvement 08/25/06 vs 08/24/07 <span class="u">youtu.be/SBs455jwb8w</span></p><p><b>PSU Foxes Updates</b> @PSUFox · February 23, 2008<br/>
Dan Wilds on Neil Josten: “I have the utmost faith in him as the next captain. He’ll do amazingly.” </p><p><b>PSU Foxes Updates</b> @PSUFox · April 18, 2008<br/>
Congratulations to the Trojans for winning the championships!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Showing results for: neil josten</em><br/>
<sub>About 16,100,000 results (0.46 seconds)</sub><br/>
<br/>
<b>Neil Josten Is The Fourth PSU Fox To Go Pro</b><br/>
May 10, 2011<br/>
<br/>
<b>Neil Josten Signs With The New York Badgers After College</b><br/>
May 17, 2011<br/>
<br/>
<b>Are Things Finally Looking Up For The Badgers? How Neil Josten Can Repair Their Offense Line</b><br/>
May 17, 2011<br/>
<br/>
<b>New York Badgers: We’ve Never Seen Anything Like Neil Josten</b><br/>
May 19, 2011<br/>
<br/>
<b>New York Badgers 2011 season preview: Will Neil Josten begin the turnaround?</b><br/>
May 25, 2011<br/>
<br/>
<b>Neil Josten feeling confident in Badger’s offense line</b><br/>
May 30, 2011<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>PSU Foxes Updates</b> @PSUFox · May 4, 2012<br/>
Former foxes reunited after Neil Josten transfers to Andrew Minyard’s team the Denver Raiders!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>TRANSCRIPT: Exyology Podcast</b><br/>
<em>Sunday, May 18, 2014</em></p><p>…<br/>
<b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> In other news, Neil Josten--</p><p><b>Phillip Conley:</b> Neil Josten! I love that kid.</p><p><b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> I think his coach has a heart attack every time he pics up a microphone.

</p><p><b>Esme Schaefer:</b> That’s just the price you have to pay to have Neil Josten.

</p><p><b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> Anyways, back to my news. So, Neil Josten finally got his offer from Court.

</p><p><b>Esme Schaefer:</b> Wow. Is he the second fox to make Court now? Him and Kevin Day?

</p><p><b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> No, wasn’t Matt Boyd-Wilds Court for a year? I’m pretty sure he left to prioritize his family. But that’s not my point! They offered Andrew Minyard another spot and he took it.

</p><p><b>Phillip Conley:</b> Damn, there’s no way they’re losing any matches this season. Kevin Day, Neil Josten, and Andrew Minyard?

</p><p><b>Harriet Gallagher:</b> That’s what I’m saying! Who would have guessed that the power trio of exy would come from the foxes?

</p><p><b>Esme Schaefer:</b> I have no clue what convinced Minyard to accept this year but I’m so grateful.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><sub>Neil Josten Retweeted</sub><br/>
<b>Denver Raiders</b> @DenverRaiders<br/>
Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten celebrate Olympic win against Japan seconds after the final buzzer!<br/>
<sub><em>[Minyard_Josten_Hug.gif]</em></sub>

</p><p><sub>Neil Josten Retweeted</sub><br/>
<b>U.S. Exy NT</b> @USCourt<br/>
US exy team beats Japan in the final Rio 2016 game 9-7! #TeamUSA #Champs #Gold<br/>
</p><p><sub>Neil Josten Retweeted</sub><br/>
<b>Matt Boyd-Wilds</b> @MatthewBoyd86<br/>
HELL YEAH! Congrats my guys! @andrewjminyard, @neiljos10, @KevinDay<br/>
<sub><em>[Minyard_Josten_Hug.gif]</em></sub><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>replying to @MatthewBoyd86</em><br/>
<b>Matt Boyd-Wilds</b> @MatthewBoyd86<br/>
Me and Dan were right in the stands watching!<br/>
<sub><em>[matt_dan_thumbs_up.jpg] [matt_josten_jersey.jpg]</em></sub></p>
</blockquote><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>
  <br/>
  <span class="big">BUZZFEED: Why Your Twitter Timeline Is Freaking Out About Those Two Exy Players</span>
  <br/>
</b><br/><br/><em>“I don’t think I would have seen this coming even if you told me.”</em><br/>by Mae Davenport<br/><sub>Posted on May 19, 2017, at 1:40 AM</sub><br/><br/>At this point, you’ve probably heard of Neil Josten, the exy player who just <em>keeps going viral</em><br/><br/><sub>
  <br/>
  <em>[josten_promo_photo_raiders.jpg]</em>
  <br/>
</sub><br/><br/>...like that time he verbally eviscerated an opposing player who kept taunting him because of his childhood<br/><br/><sub>
  <br/>
  <em>[I_mean_it’s_not_my_fault_he_never_learned_any_manners.gif]</em>
  <br/>
</sub><br/><br/>...or when we, for like five minutes, all were <span class="u">fully convinced he and Allison Reynolds were having a secret love affair</span> (<span class="u">boy did she shut that one down quickly</span>)<br/><br/><sub>
  <br/>
  <em>[allison_reynolds_neil_josten_tweet.jpg]</em>
  <br/>
</sub><br/><br/>...even that time he did a photo shoot for Nike and we all just thought he looked <em>really good</em>.<br/><br/><sub>
  <br/>
  <em>[neil_josten_nike.jpg]</em>
  <br/>
</sub><br/><br/>You’re probably less familiar with Andrew Minyard. Fair enough, as he tends to stay away from the media. And fans. And people in general.<br/><br/><sub>
  <br/>
  <em>[minyard_promo_photo_us_court.jpg]</em>
  <br/>
</sub><br/><br/>He’s Neil Jostens roommate and teammate of ten years (stretched along three different teams!). They roomed together for three years in college and moved in together again when Neil transferred to the Denver Raiders, own two cats together, and Andrew Minyard once even punched his coach for putting an injured Neil on the court. They’re also, apparently, dating. We really should have realized it sooner.<br/><br/><sub>
  <br/>
  <em>[Post from neiljos10 on Instagram. Team photo of the Denver Raiders celebrating after a game. Andrew has his arm wrapped around Neil’s shoulder and is holding him up.]</em>
  <br/>
</sub><br/><br/>There was that time their coach said that “You can’t have one without the other, and we can’t afford to lose either,” after Josten joined the team.<br/><br/><sub>
  <br/>
  <em>[Allen_Walters_press_statement.gif]</em>
  <br/>
</sub><br/><br/>And when Andrew Minyard turned down a spot playing for the national team, only to accept it a year later when Josten was offered a spot too.<br/><br/>Or their bone crushing hug after they won gold in the Olympics.<br/><br/><sub>
  <br/>
  <em>[Minyard_Josten_Hug.gif]</em>
  <br/>
</sub><br/><br/>On Thursday, popular gossip blog ToppBlogg released a story alleging their secret relationship. A day later, the official twitter account of the Denver Raiders, as well as Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard’s accounts, confirmed the relationship.<br/><br/>Neil and Andrew are the first openly LGBTQ+ couple in the NEL. Former USC Trojans Sara Alvarez and Laila Dermott were together while playing in college, but Dermott chose not to continue professionally. <span class="u">The couple got married two years ago.</span><br/><br/>Twitter was quick to condemn the blog for outing the couple, but the news had already broken.<br/><br/><blockquote>
  <p><b>enrique</b> @__________enrique<br/>
it's 2017 can we stop outing people already? nobody actually gives a shit if a celebrity is gay you’re not doing anything by exposing their relationship</p>
</blockquote><br/><br/><blockquote>
  <p><b>Haley</b> @halzzziekissez<br/>
Fuck this fr. Gossip blogs are so trashy I thought we left this shit behind with Perez Hilton years ago</p>
</blockquote><br/><br/><blockquote>
  <p><b>Ana</b> @Brianna____Neal<br/>
Hey @toppblogg fuck you.</p>
</blockquote><br/><br/>ToppBlogg has had to disable the comment feature after an overwhelming influx of hate comments after the outing.<br/><br/><sub>
  <br/>
  <em>[Minyard_Josten_Olympic_Hug_But_At_A_Different_Angle.gif]</em>
  <br/>
</sub><br/><br/><br/><b>UPDATE</b><br/><sub>June 2, 2017, 9:53 PM</sub><br/><br/>Neil Josten breaks his silence on relationship by responding to a reporter asking if he and Minyard are embarrassed by the unexpected outing.<br/><blockquote>
  <p><b>Brad Sears</b> @brasears21<br/>
“It’s not something to be embarrassed by. I couldn’t care less what you think about me and Andrew, but it was private because it’s personal. Our relationship is nobody's business but our own. Are you going to ask any questions about exy or are we done here?”<br/>
<sub><em>[neil_josten_post_game_media_duty.mp4]</em></sub></p>
</blockquote><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Top 10 Neil Josten NEL Highlights</b><br/>SPORTSNET · 706K views · 1 year ago<p>Neil Josten just competed in the 2016 Rio Olympics so we decided to take a look back at the top ten moments from …</p><p> </p><p><b>Connor Kay Interviews Neil Josten in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil</b><br/>
Connor Kay · 825K views · 1 year ago</p><p>We sat down with Neil Josten for an exclusive interview in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, just outside of the Olympic Village where …</p><p> </p><p><b>ALL 2016.2017 Neil Josten Regular Season Goals</b><br/>
Denver Raiders · 2.1K views · 3 days ago</p><p>There are few players to ever play the game of exy as electrifying as Neil Josten. Enjoy this montage of each and every ...</p><p> </p><p><b>neil josten and andrew minyard being obvious for three minutes straight</b><br/>
julia farrell · 413K views · 1 month ago</p><p>#exy #minsten #gay<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>anonymous asked:</b> Hi! Feel free to ignore this but why are you so into Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard all of a sudden? You’ve never really posted about exy before.</p><p><b>tonystarkssssass:</b><br/>
good question! honestly it mostly has to do with their recent coming out. this blog is mostly marvel focused but exy has been a big part of my life since i was a kid. i played it up until high school and still follow it intensely! the fandom is kind of batshit so i stay away from it online, but it’s so incredible to see two athletes openly in an lgbt relationship especially while they’re still actively playing, especially the ones i grew up watching. not a lot of people know this, but i actually live about half an hour away from palmetto university so my dad and i would go watch their games whenever we could. it’s just really awesome imo and i’m willing to *shudders* dip my feet into the exy fandom for more minsten content</p><p><sup>#ask, #minsten, #exy, #i’m not a big fan of the shipping culture around them now, #especially since neil said he wants to keep things private, #but i’m all for the memes and gifs</sup><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>gia</b> @luvbug69<br/>
neil josten in orange: a thread<br/>
<em>See all 113 replies</em><br/>
<br/>
<b>Tori!</b> @precyjcksonzs<br/>
So way anyone gonna tell me Neil Josten’s an athlete and not just some random white boy of the month or was I gonna have to find out from my dentist’s exy game myself</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>replying to @precyjcksonzs</em><br/>
<b>Tori!</b> @precyjcksonzs<br/>
Holy shit I checked his Wikipedia page and I. Was not expecting half of what I read the plot keeps thickening<br/>
<br/>
<em>replying to @precyjcksonzs</em><br/>
<b>Tori!</b> @precyjcksonzs<br/>
Imagine being an exy fan in 2007 while all this is going on wtf it’s been 12 years since all that happened and I can’t even process it</p>
</blockquote><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><sub>Neil Josten Retweeted</sub><br/><b>Denver Raiders</b> @DenverRaiders<br/>Neil Josten Career Highlights 2012 - 2021<br/><br/><sub>Neil Josten Retweeted</sub><br/><b>Dexter Fellows</b> @DFellowsCommentator<br/>Neil Josten on future retirement: “You’re going to have to take me out kicking and screaming.”<br/><br/><b>Neil Josten</b> @neiljos10<br/>Thank you for all the birthday wishes.<br/><br/><sub>Neil Josten Retweeted</sub><br/><b>Matt Boyd-Wilds</b> @MatthewBoyd86<br/>HBD to my best bro Neil Josten! 33!<br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't look too hard at the sports bits i only follow figure skating</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neil_Josten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i don't know how wikipedia articles work and if anyone tries to tell me i'll cry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="big"><b>NEIL JOSTEN</b></span><br/>
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Neil Josten</b><br/>
[Josten.png]<br/>
<b>No. 10 – Denver Raiders</b><br/>
Position:<br/>
<span class="john">Starting Striker</span></p>
  <p><b>Personal information</b><br/>
Born:<br/>
January 19, 1988 (age 33)<br/>
<span class="john">Baltimore, Maryland</span><br/>
Height:<br/>
5 ft 3 in (1.60 m)<br/>
Weight:<br/>
132 lb (59 kg)</p>
  <p>
    <b>Career information</b><br/>
High school:<br/>
<span class="john">Millport High School</span><br/>
(<span class="john">Millport, Arizona</span>)<br/>
College:<br/>
<span class="john">Palmetto State</span>
  </p>
  <p><b>Career history</b><br/>
<span class="john">New York Badgers</span> (2011-2012)<br/>
<span class="john">Denver Raiders</span> (2012-present)<br/>
<span class="john">US National Court</span> (2014-present)</p>
  <p>      <b>Career highlights and awards</b><br/>
1x <span class="john">Olympic Gold Medalist</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>Neil Josten (born Nathaniel Abram Wesninski; January 19, 1988)<sup>
  <span class="john">[1]</span>
</sup> is an American exy striker for the <span class="john">Denver Raiders</span> of the <span class="john">National Exy League</span> (NEL), and a member of the <span class="john">US National Court</span>.<p> Despite only playing in the <span class="john">Baltimore little leagues</span> and his senior year of high school, Josten was recruited by the <span class="john">Palmetto State Foxes</span> to play <span class="john">NCAA exy</span> after his high school coach submitted a video of him playing to <span class="john">David Wymack</span>.<sup><span class="john">[2][3]</span></sup></p><p>Josten was originally scouted by the <span class="john">New York Badgers</span> for the 2011 season before transferring to the Raiders. He was picked for the US Court three years later in 2014.</p><p>
  <b>Contents [<span class="john">hide</span>]</b></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>1 <span class="john">Early and personal life</span><br/>
2 <span class="john">High school exy career</span><br/>
3 <span class="john">College exy career</span><br/>
3.1 <span class="john">Palmetto State foxes</span><br/>
3.2 <span class="john">Binghamton kidnapping</span><br/>
4 <span class="john">Professional exy career</span><br/>
4.1 <span class="john">New York Badgers</span><br/>
4.2<span class="john"> Denver Raiders</span><br/>
4.3 <span class="john">US Court</span><br/>
5 <span class="john">See also</span><br/>
6 <span class="john">References</span><br/>
7 <span class="john">External links</span></b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><span class="big"><b>Early and personal life</b></span> [<span class="john">edit</span>]</p>
<hr class="hr"/><p>Josten was born in <span class="john">Baltimore, Maryland</span>, the son of Mary Hatford and <span class="john">Nathan Wesninski</span>.<sup><span class="john">[4]</span></sup> </p><p>His father was a Baltimore based criminal known as the <b>Butcher of Baltimore</b>. In 1998, Hatford and Josten ran away in the middle of the night and would proceed to spend nearly a decade on the run until Hatford was killed by Wesninski in 2005. <sup><span class="john">[5][6][7][8]</span></sup> They lived in many American and European countries, including <span class="john">Canada</span>, <span class="john">France</span>, <span class="john">Germany</span>, <span class="john">Austria</span>, and <span class="john">Switzerland</span>, but Josten settled in <span class="john">Millport, Arizona</span> after the death of his mother. <sup><span class="john">[9]</span></sup> </p><p>In 2017, he and teammate <span class="john">Andrew Minyard</span> confirmed a romantic relationship but have said nothing else on the matter. Sources date their relationship as far back as Josten’s freshman year of college.<sup>[<em><span class="john">citation needed</span></em>]</sup></p><p><span class="big"><b>High school exy career</b></span> [<span class="john">edit</span>]</p>
<hr class="hr"/><p>Josten joined the <span class="john">Millport High School</span> exy team his senior year as their starting striker. He ran a 4 minute mile for his physical education class.<sup><span class="john">[10]</span></sup></p><p><span class="big"><b>College exy career</b></span> [<span class="john">edit</span>]</p>
<hr class="hr"/><p><b>Palmetto State foxes</b><br/>
Josten attended <span class="john">Palmetto State University</span>, where he majored in <span class="john">mathematical sciences</span> after switching from a<span class="john"> Spanish</span> major his sophomore year. His freshman year he was the most improved player in NCAA exy under the tutelage of <span class="john">David Wymack</span> and <span class="john">Kevin Day</span>. </p><p>For a brief period of time in 2007, Josten was marked for <span class="john">Riko Moriyama’s Perfect Court</span> as number four. This tattoo was later burned off after he was kidnapped by his father. </p><p>Despite being part of his perfect court, Josten was outspoken about his dislike of Riko Moriyama and the <span class="john">Edgar Allan Ravens</span>, at one point even calling for <span class="john">Tetsuji Moriyama</span> to resign. <sup><span class="john">[11][12]</span></sup> This rivalry continued until Riko Moriyama’s death. </p><p><b>Binghamton kidnapping</b><br/>
On Friday, March 9, 2007, Josten was <span class="john">kidnapped</span> by Nathan Wesninski and his associates after a game against the <span class="john">Binghamton University Bearcats</span>. He was missing for several hours until his father was killed in a shootout and the <span class="john">FBI</span> found Josten. Josten sustained <span class="john">2nd degree burns</span> and minor <span class="john">lacerations</span> during the event.<sup><span class="john">[13][14][15][5]</span></sup>

</p><p><span class="big"><b>Professional exy career</b></span> [<span class="john">edit</span>]</p>
<hr class="hr"/><p><b>New York Badgers</b><br/>
Josten signed with the <span class="john">New York Badgers</span> after graduating from Palmetto State in 2011. He signed a one year contract for $1,360,000.<sup><span class="john">[16]</span></sup></p><p><b>Denver Raiders</b><br/>
Josten chose not to renew his contract with the Badgers after the first year and instead transferred to the <span class="john">Denver Raiders</span>, which was a highly controversial move considering the amount of former Ravens on the lineup. However, he has had no public feuds with any of his teammates or his coach. </p><p><b>US Court</b><br/>
In his third year playing professionally, Josten was recruited for the <span class="john">US National Exy Court</span> alongside Andrew Minyard. Both men accepted the position, although Minyard had declined the year prior.<sup><span class="john">[17][18]</span></sup></p><p><span class="big"><b>See also</b></span> [<span class="john">edit</span>]</p>
<hr class="hr"/>
<ul>
<li><span class="john">List of LGBT sportspeople</span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm orphaning this fic as of february 10 2021 because i'm bored of it goodbyeeeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>